Les sentiments sont une drôle de chose
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Tomber amoureux. L'expression parle d'elle même, mais ça reste un drole de terme...Et pourtant, Antoine devait bien se l'avouer, il était bel et bien tombé fou amoureux d'une paire d'yeux bleu azuré. Il s'était littéralement cassé la gueule. Et peut être qu'il courait à sa perte, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, ça valait largement le coup.


Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ?

BONNE ANNÉE ! J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera plein de bonne chose ! :)

Et pour bien commencer cette année 2016, un os Matoine !

Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je l'avais en tête et je suis contente d'avoir peut le temps de l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Je dédie (je sais pas si ça se dit XD) cet OS à mes meilleurs amis que j'ai rencontré grâce à FB et que je ne connais malheureusement pas en IRL :'( je vous aimes et je suis rien sans vous !

(Et même si ça sert à rien parce que jamais vous verrez ce chapitre, je m'en fou xD)

Bref ! Merci à Alice pour la correction ! :)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Les sentiments sont une drôle de chose.

.

.

.

.

Tomber amoureux.

L'expression parle d'elle-même, mais ça reste un drôle de terme…

Et pourtant, Antoine devait bien se l'avouer, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux. On peut même dire qu'il s'était littéralement cassé la gueule.

C'était un jour d'hiver. Un jour banal, qui au final allait à jamais changer sa vie, modifier sa façon d'être… Il faisait froid, et il avait beaucoup neigé et gelé. Le Grand chevelu avançait les mains dans les poches dans une rue marchande de Paris.

Vous savez, la vie est une drôle de chose. Des événements inattendus se produisent, bon ou mauvais. On ne peut jamais les prévoir.

Quand Antoine a rencontré Mathieu, il ne savait pas encore si cela lui serait bénéfique ou pas...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Antoine avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas et était tombé par terre. Il avait eu mal l'espace d'un instant à cause du contact violent avec le sol couvert de neige. Bien vite, un poids sur son corps lui informa que quelqu'un était tombé avec lui. Ou plutôt sur lui. La personne au dessus de lui sentait bon et dégageait une chaleur agréable. Antoine leva le regard pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux d'un bleu azuré envoûtant.

C'était ça tomber amoureux ?

Antoine regardait le jeune homme au dessus de lui avec admiration. C'était un garçon assez petit avec des cheveux châtain et un léger bouc de trois jours. Il était magnifique. De vue, il avait l'air d'avoir un peu près son âge, ou du moins il était dans la vingtaine.

Antoine souriait d'un aire béat, il voulait parler, dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Excusez moi, j'ai trébuché. » balbutia le petit châtain en se relevant.

Antoine secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de ses mots. Non seulement d'être beau gosse, il avait une voix magnifique.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui ai glissé ! » s'écria Antoine en sautant sur ses jambes.

Une fois les deux hommes debout, le plus petit tendit la main au plus grand.

« Je m'appelle Mathieu ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Antoine eut un petit sourire timide et serra la main du bel inconnu. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait mal nulle part, il n'était pas malade, il avait juste l'impression de ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Un sentiment… agréable ?

« Moi c'est Antoine ! »

La vie est une drôle de chose. On ne peut pas l'expliquer. Elle est faite de rencontres, d'imprévus, de tristesse, de peur et de bonheur, de voyages et d'aventures. Tout cela à la fois.

Le hasard aussi est une drôle de chose, car quelques jours plus tard, Antoine avait revu Mathieu.

Hasard ou destin ? Personne n'aurait su le dire.

L'homme aux cheveux fous était en train de faire ses cours, quand il était encore une fois tombé sur Mathieu. Au sens propre.

Peut être que, inconsciemment, il l'avait fait exprès. Toujours est-il qu'il avait adoré le contact du corps de Mathieu contre le sien.

Le petit châtain avait rigolé.

« Ça va commencer à devenir un habitude !

-Ça ne me dérange pas ! » avait plaisanté Antoine.

Il y avait eu un grand silence, assez gênant, car les deux hommes avaient compris que Antoine ne plaisantait pas vraiment. Derrière ses paroles, et au plus profond de lui, Antoine espérait vraiment revoir Mathieu. Il se sentait comme attiré par le petit châtain. Mathieu plongea ses yeux dans le beau regard chocolat d'Antoine.

Pendant plusieurs secondes ou minutes, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde avait disparu et rien n'existait. Rien à part le grand chevelu dont le petit châtain ne pouvait décidément plus détacher son regard. Qu'il était beau.

C'était ça tomber amoureux ?

Oui, le hasard est une drôle de chose, car Mathieu et Antoine avaient décidé de se revoir. Tout c'était ensuite passé très rapidement…

La seule chose dont Antoine avait le souvenir, était les lèvres de Mathieu soudées aux siennes.

Leur premier baiser était à l'image de leur couple. Doux, remplit d'amour.

Jamais Antoine ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il se rappelait de cette soirée comme si c'était hier. Il avait besoin de s'en souvenir, ça lui était vital.

Mathieu l'avait invité chez lui a boire quelques bières. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et rigolé. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bu, juste deux ou trois bières, ils étaient encore parfaitement sobres et ils savaient tout les deux ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils voulaient être sur tous les deux de se souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée le lendemain.

Antoine s'en rappelait, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.

Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un à l'autre. Le grand chevelu s'était répété que Mathieu avait des yeux parfaits. D'un bleu azur magnifique qui pétillait de vie et de joie. Le sourire du jeune homme affirmait le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à être avec lui.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne souhaitaient détourner le regard, hypnotisé par l'autre.

Lentement, presque craintivement, Mathieu avait saisi Antoine par la nuque pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Antoine avait enfin pu savourer chaque parcelle de la bouche de Mathieu. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, chaudes et agréables. Leurs langues jouaient ensembles, se cherchaient, se caressaient, se taquinaient. Ils découvraient la bouche de l'autre, avec prévenance et lenteur. Leur langues se séparaient, se rencontraient et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient quelquefois en une danse douce et pleine d'amour qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre.

Antoine espérait se souvenir de cette soirée, s'en rappelait encore et encore, ne surtout jamais l'oublier…

C'était ça l'amour ?

Cette joie immense, qui vous compresse le cœur, ce bonheur qui vous étouffe, cette impression d'exister pour quelqu'un ?

Ce que Antoine ressentait pour Mathieu était indescriptible.

Ressentir tant d'amour pour une personne, était-ce possible ?

Les sentiments aussi sont une drôle de chose. Ils en existe plein. La peur, l'angoisse, la colère, la tristesse… mais avait vous déjà prêtez attention à l'amour et à la haine ? Deux sentiments différents et pourtant si identiques.

Les disputes, tout les couples en ont. Quelques fois, elles ne sont pas importantes, parfois si. Mais il arrive qu'un couple se dispute pour des choses sans intérêt.

C'était le cas, lors de la première dispute de Mathieu et Antoine.

À cause de quoi ? D'une fille, plutôt mignonne me direz vous.

Antoine la voyait, elle tournait sans cesse autour de Mathieu.

« Si tu ne m'aimes pas, dis-le moi tout de suite ! » s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux fous, la voix brisé par quelques sanglots.

Mathieu, la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

« -Dis pas de conneries, je la connais à peine cette meuf !

-Ah oui ? Pourtant t'as bien vu les regards qu'elle te lance ! Pourquoi tu fais rien ?!

-Parce que je pensais que tu savais que c'était toi que j'aimais et personne d'autre !

-Je sais, mais je n'aime pas cette fille, elle n'arrête pas de te regarder et elle cherche à attirer ton attention !

-Et alors ?! Tu crois que j'ai aimé te voir mater le décolleté de la serveuse du restaurant où on était l'autre soir ?! Et quand tu regardes les culs d'autres gens, je dis rien moi !

-Je…

-Tu croyais que je t'avais pas vu ?! »

Antoine se tut. C'est vrai, ça lui arrivait de regarder d'autres femmes et d'autres hommes. Mais il n'avait véritablement d'yeux que pour Mathieu.

Ce dernier renifla, les yeux embués de larmes qu'il tentait de retenir.

C'était tellement bête de se disputer pour des bêtises pareilles !

La jalousie aussi était un sentiment étrange. Cette impression qu'ils avaient de ne pas satisfaire leur conjoint, de ne plus lui être suffisant. Cette inquiétude constante, qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un de mieux qu'eux…

Antoine avait tellement peur de perdre Mathieu. Il l'aimait, et il voyait bien toutes ces belles demoiselles qui tournaient autour de son tendre, et ça ne le rassurait pas. Ça le rendait fou. Elles avaient des formes généreuses et étaient très jolies. Pouvait-il rivaliser contre elles ? Leur amour était-il assez solide ?

Mathieu, assis dans leur canapé, regardait par la fenêtre. Il était mort de jalousie, mais Antoine était dans le même état, ce qui le réconfortait.

Mathieu n'aimait que lui, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et inversement. Ils le savaient tout les deux, alors pourquoi cette perte de confiance en leur couple ? Avait-il des doutes sur leur amour, ou sur leur propre personne ? Après tout, il existait beaucoup mieux qu'eux…

« Je suis désolé mon amour, je… je t'aime et je n'aime personne d'autre ! » déclara Antoine en allant essuyer les larmes de l'homme de sa vie.

« Oh Antoine, moi aussi je n'aime que toi ! » s'exclama Mathieu en sautant dans ses bras.

Un baiser, furtif. Un regard, complice. Un autre baiser, plus long cette fois-ci. De l'amour, de la douceur. C'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Être aimé.

La peur est une drôle de chose. Tout comme le bonheur.

Antoine avait d'abord eut peur de sa relation avec Mathieu.

Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si ce n'était qu'une amourette ? Un jour, peut être que Mathieu se lasserait de lui, et partirait avec une belle demoiselle ou un beau jeune homme. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Après avoir mit de côté ses peurs et ses doutes, il y avait eu le bonheur.

Antoine se souvenait d'un jour où ils étaient tous les deux sortis faire un pique-nique romantique. C'était une soirée agréable entre les deux amoureux. Ils s'étaient installés dans une clairière, près d'un lac à la belle étoile.

Mon dieu, que c'était cliché !

Mathieu était adossé contre un arbre, Antoine, à moitié endormi, avait la tête posé sur ses genoux. Il avait lentement ouvert les yeux et pour observer le ciel.

Que c'était beau. Antoine avait tourné la tête et avait longuement regardé Mathieu sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

Le petit châtain était plus beau que le ciel étoilé, plus beau que l'éclat de la lune sur l'eau et plus beau que tous les couchés de soleil du monde. Plus beau que tout au monde.

Le vent chaud de l'été avait soufflé dans ses cheveux et Mathieu avait tourné la tête vers lui.

Son tendre était si beau. Plus beau que les étoiles qui étincelaient et se reflétaient dans le lac.

Le grand chevelu vit Mathieu sourire de toutes ses dents et se pencher vers lui pour unir leurs lèvres. C'était un baiser doux et sucré. Comme leur premier baiser, c'était un baiser à l'image de leur couple.

Furtif, plein de douceur, agréable.

Mathieu était sa drogue.

Antoine se souvient qu'après ça, ils s'étaient déshabillés pour faire un bain de minuit. Ils en avaient beaucoup rigolé ! Ils s'étaient amusés comme des enfants, ils étaient heureux.

Malheureusement, la réalité les avait rattrapé. Douloureuse, blessante.

Le destin était une drôle de chose. Antoine et Mathieu savaient qu'ils allaient finir leur vie ensemble. Pour eux, c'était une évidence, et même s'il y avait eu des moments de doute, ils l'avaient toujours su.

C'était leur destin, ils en étaient convaincus.

Mais la réalité les avait soudainement frappé en plein visage.

Ça avait fait mal.

La période "lune de miel" de leur couple était fini, mais ce n'était pas le problème, après tout, ils s'aimaient toujours autant.

Le problème était que très vite, les insultes à caractère homophobe avait fusées.

Mais après tout, ils étaient plus fort que ça, non ?

Leurs amis, leurs proches aussi qui n'acceptaient pas leur union. Eux, qui les persécutaient sans cesse, leur disant qu'ils auraient dû se trouver une gentille et jolie femme à la place d'un homme.

Ne savaient-ils donc pas ce qu'était l'amour ? N'avaient-ils pas le droit d'aimer la personne de leur choix ? Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient pas ça ?

Ça les avait beaucoup affectés, mais ils refusaient de rompre seulement pour faire plaisir aux autres. Après tout, ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient préféré couper les ponts avec leurs proches. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient à présent là, affalés dans le canapé, se regardant dans les yeux. Leurs yeux, rougis par les larmes.

Que pouvaient-ils faire contre l'idiotie des gens ? Rien, malheureusement.

Oui, le destin est une drôle de chose. Il avait fait en sorte que Mathieu et Antoine se rencontrent. Il les avaient fait s'aimer. Ça avait eu ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Mais rien au monde ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

Antoine prit silencieusement la main de Mathieu. Ils s'aimeraient, même si le monde entier était contre eux.

« Je t'aime. » souffla Antoine.

« Je t'aime encore plus. » répondit Mathieu.

L'homme aux cheveux fous embrassa la main de Mathieu, signe de promesse.

« Toi et moi contre le reste du monde. »

Oui, Antoine était tombé amoureux. Il s'était littéralement cassé la gueule.

Et peut être qu'il courait à sa perte, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, ça valait largement le coup.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Cet OS est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je reviendrais (je sais pas quand) avec un projet que j'ai longtemps élaboré et qui me tien a cœur !

En attendant, je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne année, et portez vous bien !

Amour et licorne *^*


End file.
